Unforgivable Sinner
by Vocalsama
Summary: Oneshot Songfic This song just reminds me of a certain auburn haired angel, first songfic so be nice please?


_Kinda lose your sense of time_

He walked through the damp forest, alone and cold the bitter air cutting into his exposed skin.

_Cause the tears don't matter no more_

Silver clear drops run down his cheeks. He drags his sword lifelessly behind him.

_All the feelings that you hide_

He looks at the young boy before him a glint in his eye, he wants to comfort him but can't because he knows…if he did, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. In due time he tells himself, it'll all come together.

_Gonna tear you up inside_

He clenches his teeth and turns away as he points his sword at the monster before him.

"Anna…" he's about to break, give up in defeat and her voice cries out calling him out of his shell.

_You hope she knows you tried_

He rushes forward, tears streaming down his face.

_Follows you around all day_

They look at him in his tattered clothing and bloodied uniform as he staggers into the rain drenched town of Iselia.

_And you wake up soaking wet_

He sits up in the bed, and looks around at his surroundings. His clothes lie at the foot of his bed, and he's bandaged up, he wipes the sweat from his face.

_'Cause between this world and eternity_

_There is a face you hope to see, yeah_

He turns and looks down at the place below him; the huge rock called Derris Kharlan makes him feel…empty.

"I'm…sorry." His stretches his hand out to the darkness, as a figure of a woman envelops his vision.

_You know where you've sent her_

_You sure know where you are_

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to go this far." He whispers sitting in the mud looking over the edge of the cliff face.

_You're trying to ease off_

_But you know you won't get far_

"Mr.Kratos! Is there something wrong?" the young blonde cried out, catching up with him. He grunted and turned away, looking up at the sky.

"No."

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

"Don't leave me, please!" He runs towards the cry of a baby and a lump of clothing.

_But you can't hear those words_

_And now she's up there_

"What're you thinking about now, Kratos?" the blue haired half elf asked. He's jerked out of his memory and turns his dulled eyes to his life long friend.

"Nothing." Yuan scoffs, and turns away.

"You're a bad liar."

_Sings like an angel_

_Unforgivable sinner_

"Anna." His blue eyebrow rises as he turns to his friend, who's looking out the purple-lighted window.

_You've been walking around in tears_

_No answers are there to get_

He walks through the town drenched in pain, anger and sorrow, he slumps up against a building his sword clanging to the pavement.

_You won't ever be the same_

_Someone cries and you're to blame_

He hears an argument going on inside, and shuts it out. Trying not to remember their arguments his eyes burn.

_Struggling with a fight inside_

_Sorrow you'll defeat_

He grips his hair in anger, slamming his fist against the wall, tears streaming down his face. The horrible memories flood back, to that day in the forest and every time his sees that boy his nightmares come back into reality.

_The picture you see it won't disappear_

_Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear_

"Kratos." He looks upward, eye widening.

"Anna…Anna, I'm so…" she puts an iridescent finger to his trembling lips.

"It's alright Kratos, I forgive you." He shakes his head, clutching the now sleeping baby boy to his chest.

"Why…why did this have to."

_You know where you've sent her_

_You sure know where you are_

"Happen?" he looks down at the ground again, the rains music playing in his ears.

"You're in pain, you need to rest Kratos. For our sons sake, do it for him."

_You're trying to ease off_

_But you know you won't get far_

"Noishe…" he walks over to the dog like creature and strokes it behind the ears. He looks out into the quiet deserts town streets. "It really is him then, isn't it?" he smiles covering one eye with his purple-gloved hand.

"Why…me?"

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

"KRATOS!" She cried out lunging forward, Kvar smirks as he raises a whip into the graying sky.

_But you can't hear those words_

_And now she's up there_

"Yuan…I swear, one day I'll."

"Kratos, you need to rest. Now." He turns to his friend and notices his worried look. He smirks trying to shrug off the sorrow and guilt, as he gets up and walks away back to his empty lifeless room.

_Sings like an angel_

_Unforgivable sinner_

"Anna!" he runs forward hand outstretched, but everything goes black as he falls.

_Maybe one time lost_

_But now you are found_

He glares as he looks at the man before the one who took his beloved away from him.

_Stand right up before_

_You hit the ground_

"You monster!" Lloyd yells out gripping his swords and taking a step forward.

"Humans are inferior and should be treated that way. Isn't that right, Kratos?" He narrows his eyes as they burn with anger and pain.

_Maybe one time lost_

_But now you are found_

"You'll pay Kvar!" he runs forward, and Lloyd as well.

"For you…Anna." He whispers, thrusting his sword forward.

_Stand right up before_

_You hit the ground_

"Feel the pain of the inferior beings as you burn in hell!" He hears Kvar gasp as he falls to his knees a pool of blood on the floor below him.

_Hit the ground_

"Kratos. Are you sure this is alright?" he looks at her, her brown eyes sparkling as she stares out to the sun dyed grassy expanse before them and their secluded house.

_You know where you've sent her_

_You sure know where you are_

"Yes. I'd do anything for you Anna, anything." He walks over to her, and she smiles.

_You're trying to ease off_

_But you know you won't get far_

He hears her giggle, and he looks at her, confused.

"Why so serious?" he lowers his eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. That we have to live this way." She sighes.

"I don't mind it.

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

"Are you just going to keep moping your whole life Kratos!" he yelled at the door.

"Damn it answer me!" his fist collided with the hard metal door of the Welgian room.

"I…I don't deserve to live." A weak reply came from behind the door. He sighed leaning up against the wall.

"I felt like that too, when Martel died. But…we'll get through it, you know? Just like everything else I suppose."

_But you can't hear those words_

_And now she's up there_

He stands before her grave, dropping a bundle of daffodils onto the mound.

"Are ye sure you don't want to stay er' lad?" the dwarf asked. He turned his eyes gleaming a bit in the newly risen sun.

"No. I'm positive. Will you?"

"But of course!" he replies wiping away a small tear.

"I'm sorry you have to cry for me." He lifts his pack up onto his shoulders and begins to walk out onto the path.

_Sings like an angel_

"Aye. Take care of yourself, Kratos." He waves lifelessly as his vision is consumed in bright light.

"Poor lad…all that, for nothing." He begins to walk back to the house but pauses and turns to find the path empty.

_Unforgivable sinner

* * *

_Song name: Unforgivable Sinner by Lene Marlin. First songfic...be nice...PLEASE! xD _  
_


End file.
